Adventures in The Mall
by ShaneT
Summary: Kevin, Gwen and Ben do something normal for once, they go to the mall!   Bevin  Cute moments, just read it xD


**Im Back! My new story is up, ive been working on this one for a couple of days, took me a while until i was happy with the ending. It still doesnt please me, but the rest is delicious :P So without further introduction, Bon Appetite! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**"Adventures in The Mall"**

* * *

"Ben I don't think it fits!" Kevin shouted from the dressing room. "Just hold still Kevin, it should fit. It is your size." The two boys struggled together in the small, cramped dressing room. They shuffled around until the two were comfortable. "There!" Ben said triumphantly, "I told you it'd fit!" The smaller boy stepped down from the small bench in the dressing room and opened the door. "Come stand in front of the mirror" Ben motioned for Kevin to exit the dressing room. "It still feels a little tight." Kevin complained as he adjusted the sweater Ben picked out for him.

Gwen had been complaining for weeks that the 3 of them never do anything normal teenagers do, so Ben suggested that they go to the mall. Gwen loved this idea, so on a night that seemed like there were no evil aliens lurking around, the hero trio jumped into Kevin's car and went on a field trip to the local mall. When they arrived Gwen wanted to look at perfume, so Kevin and Ben told her they would meet her in a bit and went to look at clothes.

"It just feels tight because your wearing two shirts underneath it." Ben rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "I refuse to take them off, other people have tried this sweater on Ben, its weird!" Kevin had an irrational fear of trying on clothes in public, which was why he had so little articles of clothing in his closet. "Kevin stop being such a baby and just look at the sweater, I think it looks nice on you."

Kevin stepped in front of the mirror and checked himself out. He flexed his arms a couple of times but got distracted by his face and then started checking for pimples on his perfectly sculpted face. "Kevin?" Ben pulled Kevin back to reality. "What do you think of the sweater?"

Kevin looked down to Ben who stood beside him and then back into the mirror. It was thought it was cute to see how much smaller Ben was compared to him. "If you don't like the colour, there are others. I think they had a light blue, purple, red, and yellow." Kevin admired himself in the sweater, "No, I like the navy blue. Its nice."

Ben helped Kevin pull the sweater off and they took it to the front to pay. The cashier put the sweater into a bag and handed it to Kevin. "Thank you! Have a great evening!" He smiled at the two boys. Kevin gave a cold look to the cashier as he put his arm around Ben "Thanks."

"What was that about?" Ben asked while the two began wandering the mall. "I saw how that guy looked at you." Kevin kept his arm around Ben's shoulder, he was very protective of his boyfriend. "Haha, calm down Kevin, I'm not going to run off with some random guy I don't know." Ben couldn't stop laughing at how ridiculous the thought was. "Common, I need a smoothie." Ben started to run towards the food court and grabbed Kevin's hand, pulling him along.

The two boys sat in the food court sipping the large strawberry- banana-guava smoothie that they got to share. "Mmmmm, its so good." Ben had a big smile on his face, "I wish I had a smoothie maker at my house." Kevin took the smoothie from Ben and took a big sip. "You mean a blender?" Kevin asked the younger boy. Ben looked at Kevin with confusion on his face. "I never even thought of that!" Ben gasped. "I HAVE A BLENDER AT HOME!" Ben shouted out, causing the whole food court to stop and stare at the teen.

Ben turned bright red and ducked his head so no one could see him. He grabbed onto Kevin's hand and pulled him out of the food court and into the crowded halls.

The boys wandered into a couple of other stores, Ben pulled Kevin to go with him into the pet store. So in return Kevin pulled Ben into the auto-supplies store. Ben lost Kevin the minute they entered the store, he ran off to find some muffler or tire or something Ben wasn't paying attention to him. It was larger than most of the others, since they had bigger products. Ben wandered the aisles until he found Kevin looking at steering wheels. Ben came up from behind to spook Kevin, "Doesn't your car already have a steering wheel?"

Kevin was caught off guard and jumped a little letting out "Aah!" Ben started laughing at the raven for making him loose his cool. "Ha-ha, very funny, you got me." Kevin told Ben sarcastically as he walked towards the register holding a steering wheel. "Your buying that?" Ben asked, "Whats wrong with the old one?"

"Its starting to get a little worn out, I drive around a lot and it gets its wear and tear. So I'm trading up for a new model in a way." Ben blushed a little after hearing this, "Would you ever do that with me?" He asked quietly, "Trade me in for a newer model?"

Kevin turned to Ben after hearing what he said. He leaned down to meet Ben's face. "I would never do that to you Ben, your perfect just the way you are." And gave him a kiss on the nose.

"Now I'm going to pay for this, and then we'll find that banshee you call a cousin, alright?" Kevin smiled at his younger companion and pulled out his wallet to pay for the new wheel.

Ben pulled out his phone and dialed up Gwen. "Hey Gwen, where are you?" "I'm looking for a new skirt, do you guys want to meet me?" Ben looked to Kevin who mouthed "No" and waved his hands. "No, it okay, we're just going to wander around for a bit. I just wanted to call and check up on you." Ben hung up the phone and slid it back into his front jean pocket.

"Lets find a bench to sit down on, my legs kinda hurt." Ben complained to Kevin. "Alright, theres an empty one right there." They flopped down on the long seat and both let out big sighs. Ben leaned against the older boy and closed his eyes. "Who knew being a normal teenager was so exhausting. I don't think I could go to the mall every night. Give me fighting aliens any day."

Kevin chuckled a little, "Yeah, I don't know how these idiots can do this, I'm bored out of my mind." As Kevin said that, a group of boys passed them. The leader of the boy's eyes met Kevin's and hit him with a dirty glare.

The boy stopped his whole group and walked over to the bench Kevin and Ben were sitting on. "Can I help you?" Kevin asked as he rolled his eyes, he knew this wasn't leading anywhere good. "Yeah, you and your faggot boyfriend can get off the bench. Its only for normal people like us, not freaks." Kevin shot up and grabbed the boy's collar with one hand and absorbed the metal from the bench with his other hand. He held his metal hand in a fist above the boy's head, "You wanna say that again?" Kevin's voice was filled with rage.

Ben stood up and grabbed Kevin's arm that was holding the jerk. "Kevin don't! Hes not worth it." Ben looked up at Kevin with tears filling his eyes. There was no way Kevin could go against Ben's words after looking at him. "Your right," Kevin let go of the boy, "This douche-bag isn't worth anything." Kevin and Ben picked up their bags and started walking the other way. "See you on Monday Tennyson!" One of the boys called to Ben, warning him they would continue the persecution at school.

"Fuck" Ben rubbed his forehead. "Their gonna kill me at school on Monday." Kevin could see the worry on the younger boy's face. Kevin stopped, "No they're not, cuz I'm gonna be there with you. I wont leave your side." Kevin whipped Ben's tear that was streaming down his face. Ben let out a small laugh through his tears, "You cant come to class with me, teachers will throw you out." Kevin smiled, "Who said your going to class? I'm gonna take you into the locker room and fuck you in the showers til your sore."

"Excuse me?" A voice came from behind them. The two boys froze and felt their eyes pop out of their skulls. They both turned around to see Gwen standing there holding at least 10 shopping bags. She dropped all the bags in her right hand and grabbed Kevin by the ear. "What did you say your going to do to my cousin?" She screamed into Kevin's ear. Gwen started dragging Kevin to the parking lot by his ear. "Ow, ow, ow, ow! Gwen, it was a joke!" Kevin pleaded with her.

Ben started laughing at the pain his partner was in. "Jokes are supposed to be funny Kevin, the idea of you sodamizing my cousin does not make me giggle at all." All the while Ben laughed all the way to the car. Gwen finally released Kevin from her grasp, after he apologized for his, as she put it, "distasteful joke."

After that night the group had decided to never go back to the mall, at least not for a month. Gwen spent over $500, Kevin almost killed someone, and Ben… Ben would rather be at home watching a movie. They all realized that they never have time to do things a normal teenager would do because they aren't normal kids.

* * *

**The End!**

**Yeah... you can see how that last paragraph sorta fell flat... lol Also, what did you think of after reading ben trying to help kevin put on the sweater? You dirty bastard! LOL its okay, i did that on purpose xD hehe **

**Comment/Review, i love to hear your thoughts of the story! **

**Sidenote: I'm going away for the winter break, and i leave next week, so im going to post my holiday Bevin fic before i go away, and maybe try and write another one this week since i wont be here for new years either. **

**I'll have something up though, dont you worry! :D **


End file.
